Transformación
by Nattdia
Summary: Elsa deja atrás su pasado, se atreve a transformarse y ser libre.


Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Únicamente los tomo prestado para transmitir mi sentir y jugar un rato.

Lo último que recordaba era la cara aterrorizada de Ana y de todos en Arendelle, como todo se había desmoronado, sabía que nada volvería a ser igual, su mayor secreto ya no era secreto, la verdad salió y ahora todos la consideraban un mounstro.

Ella misma se sentía de tal forma, lo que habitaba en ella era un mal helado que dañaba a los demás, la dañaba a ella.

De que sirvió tantos años estar lejos de su hermana, protegiéndola en secreto, ocultando sus poderes, al final de cuentas ella amaba el frío, se sentía feliz con el frío, esa sensación en sus manos que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Recordó en aquella ocasión cuando las dos eran unas niñas y jugaban, como se divertían, amaba a su hermana ella era la única persona con la que podía ser ella, disfrutaba del frío, de las creaciones que emanaban de este.

Y pronto vino a su mente ese trágico día donde por su culpa su hermana casi muere, como sus padres la culparon de este hecho. Ese día se prometió a si misma no volver a dañarla y protegerla a si fuera de si misma, como dolía cuando Ana se acercaba a la puerta a preguntar si quería jugar con ella, como explicarle que no podía por temor a lastimarla y perderla para siempre, la final no tenía sentido ella ya no la recordaba.

Su padre tenía razón lo mejor era cerrar su corazón y no sentir, así no le haría daño a nadie más. Nunca dejar ver a nadie sus poderes

Nadie sabía solo sus padres y ella.

Cada noche maldecía sus poderes, porque no era una niña común, que hubiera dado por ser como las demás niñas, salir y jugar con su hermana en el exterior como lo hacía antaño. porque tenía que tener esos poderes que solo herían a los demás, todavía venía a su mente los rostros de sus padres cuando todo se descontrolada, al final ellos también le temían y con justa razón no tenía control de sus poderes.

Por ellos sería la chica buena, encerraría sus sentimientos bajo llave si eso garantizaba no volver a descontrolarse.

Pero ese trágico día sucedió, sus padres murieron en aquella tempestuosa tormenta, porque no fue ella, todo hubiera sido mejor si ella fuera en vez de ellos, ahora quien protegería Arendelle, quién cuidaría a Ana. Como le dolió no estar ese día con ella, pero cómo podía si sus poderes se habían descontrolado, como podía acercarse a ella sin lastimarla y matarla.

Los días pasaron, hasta que finalmente llegó el día de la coronación, ella sería reina de Arendelle, tenía mucho miedo, estaba nerviosa que pasaría si su secreto era descubierto cómo podría manejarlo, todos dependían de ella, así que tenía que ser fuerte.

Todo transcurrió como bien no la ceremonia, pudo controlar sus poderes a pesar del miedo, pero todo se vino abajo cuando Ana, su adorada hermana, le presento a su prometido, como podía aceptar eso, si ni siquiera se conocían, como podía culparla de no querer su felicidad, creía que verla infeliz no le dolía.

Y ahí fue donde todo exploto, no pudo controlar más lo que traía por dentro, todo salió.

Y ahora se encontraba caminando por la montaña, sola y triste reflexionando los últimos sucesos, nunca complacería a nadie, ellos no comprendían el miedo y la soledad que habitaba en su corazón.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, al final lo que había guardado con tanto recelo fue descubierto... y sintió como su corazón se liberaba, ahora todos sabían ya no tenía sentido reprimirse, podia ser libre.

Sintió como su poder emanaba de sus dedos, explotaba en un sin fin de copos de nieve, libre era al fin y no volvería atrás, ahora tenía un mundo de posibilidades, nunca más obedecería.

Decidió que nada dejaba atrás, todo sería mejor, surgiría como el despertar, firme ya no era la misma Elsa ahora aceptaba esa parte que estaba reprimida, el frío era parte de ella también.

Viviría en su castillo, sola así no molestaría a nadie, al fin sería feliz alejada, siendo ella misma sin dar explicaciones, pero todo se derrumbo cuando Ana fue a buscarla, había ido en su búsqueda porque Arendelle fue congelado, lo lamentaba pero no sabía que hacer, lo mejor era que ella viviera su vida y la dejara en paz, así no dañaria a nadie más.

Con todo el dolor volvió alejar a Ana, lo mejor era así, ella tenía futuro con el príncipe Hans...

Y fue precisamente el príncipe Hans quien le quito nuevamente la libertad, la encerró en un calabozo, lamentablemente había bajado la guardia, tormenta había en su interior.

Todo se volvió borroso, lo único que quería era huir, alejarse, dejar en paz a todo mundo y ahí fue cuando la noticia de la muerte de Ana le sacudió su corazón, como podía ser posible, ella había congelado su corazón, su mayor temor fue hecho realidad.

Y después todo pasó tan rápido, Ana estaba frente a ella convertida en estatua de hielo, la maldicion se había cumplido, lloro, oh cuánto lamento no haber pasado más tiempo con ella, haberla perdido de esa forma, estaba sumergida en su dolor, cuando de repente el hielo se empezó a descongelar y Ana estaba bien, su hermana vivía.

Estaba atónita, no podía entender que había sucedido, hasta que Olaf mencionó que un acto de verdadero amor descongela el corazón y fue como la claridad le vino a su corazón, al final lo entendía, el amor era la respuesta.

Recordó a su hermana a sus padres y a todos los habitantes de Arendelle y el amor que tenía por ellos, ya no se manejaría en el miedo, el amor era la solución, en vez de cerrarse, se aceptaría.

Una calor abrasador recorrió su cuerpo y con ello pudo descongelar el reino, al final libre era.


End file.
